


Temptatio

by diokoxkristof



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dark, Dark!Crowley, Lust, Multi, Sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diokoxkristof/pseuds/diokoxkristof
Summary: This is a collection of Crowley's temptations. I wrote one for each of the seven deadly sins, I will update the tags as the story goes on, these are the chapters, the order is dictated by how low the sin is placed in the circles of hell.The temptation of Mr. Thaddeus Dowling (Lust)The temptation of a girl (Gluttony)The temptation of the Son (Greed)The temptation of a boy (Sloth)The temptation of a mother (Wrath)The temptation of Cain (Envy)The temptation of an angel (Pride)--------------------------------------------------From the first chapter:-Mr. Dowling smiled and looked down at his lap. He was a nice man after all, and he loved his wife, he had always been loyal to her, but Crowley didn’t give up easily.“Could you tell me something about your work? Just explain it to me as if I were your daughter.”And nanny Ashtoreth looked young enough to be, if he had started a family sooner, focused less on his career. And she knew she had gotten it right when Thaddeus shuffled on his chair, body tense. Every human had sexual fantasies, prohibited desires they are ashamed of, Crowley would take any little advantage she could get in this game.-





	Temptatio

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter and we begin with the sin of lust, the first you would come across on a tour of hell.  
This chapter does have explicit sexual content but it's only in function of the sin it embodies. This will be the only chapter with this kind of content.
> 
> This is not a happy story, you have been warned.

“Mister Dowling, still at work I see.”

The man in question raised his head, his eyes were tired but he managed a polite smile. He had been working since he had gotten home in the early afternoon and his wife had not been pleased, he had given her and Warlock a kiss before retreating in his study and that was clearly not enough.  
The remains of his dinner were pushed to the side of his desk, a soda can in front of him, diet, as he was watching his weight.

“Oh, yes, still at it.” He said, his gaze briefly moving from the papers on his desk to his son’s nanny: her black dress hugged her hips tightly, her slim and yet somehow full thighs were pale and inviting and her white blouse was thin enough for him to see the lace bra underneath.

Of course, Crowley knew exactly what he was feeling, she had been planning that encounter since she came to know that Thaddeus Dowling was visiting home for a few days, and she was attuned to the smell of sin. The man was almost disgustingly plain, not really greedy, a bit of pride but not nearly enough, no gluttony to speak of, American origins notwithstanding, and as far as the other sins there was no trace of them.

That could be changed.

Warlock’s mother was an example of greed, pride and envy, she was fantastic in that regard. And while her angel was preoccupied with redeeming her she would corrupt Mr. Dowling.

“That looks so complicated.” She fake-pouted, her hips swaying while she slid to the other side of the desk. “Everyone always talks about how politicians are stupid, I don’t think it’s true. You work really hard Mr. Dowling, I could never understand any of this.” She bent forward on the desk, making sure her skirt was riding up her thighs, exposing the firm cheeks of her buttocks.

Mr. Dowling smiled and looked down at his lap. He was a nice man after all, and he loved his wife, he had always been loyal to her, but Crowley didn’t give up easily.

“Could you tell me something about your work? Just explain it to me as if I were your daughter.”

And nanny Ashtoreth looked young enough to be, if he had started a family sooner, focused less on his career. And she knew she had gotten it right when Thaddeus shuffled on his chair, body tense. Every human had sexual fantasies, prohibited desires they are ashamed of, Crowley would take any little advantage she could get in this game.

He turned and sat on the desk, legs crossed and heeled shoes dangling from the tips of her feet.

“Oh, I would love to, but these are state secrets, you understand. You really shouldn’t be in this room at all.”

He looked up to her red lips, a soft tongue tracing them, her eyes still hidden behind dark glasses.

“I understand…” She paused and smiled. “Perhaps we could have some other kind of fun, the two of us.”

Mr. Dowling’s eyes went wide, his face pale.

“Absolutely not! I-” He was interrupted by Crowley’s finger on his lips.

“Now, now, I just put Warlock to sleep. And I know your wife is too. She just can’t resist a bit of medicine in her evening cup these days. We don’t want to wake them, do we?”

His face turned red.

“You planned this!”

“Of course I did. I want you Mr. Dowling, Thaddeus, I want you so much I am wet all the way through my panties.”

She smiled spreading her legs before him and raising her skirt even more, the underwear left nothing to the imagination, transparent and dark, Thaddeus could smell arousal and he knew in that moment that he was weak.  
Slowly he looked up to Crowley and he saw a sliver of a forked tongue on the other’s lips, but quickly forgot about it when the woman took her blouse off, the bra was pushed down, her breast rested naked atop of the fabric.

She slid in on fluid motion and straddled Mr. Dowling’s lap, feeling his excitement and grinding down upon it through the man’s sleek black pants.  
She leaned down, smiling with her full red lips and rubbing her big breasts on the other’s white shirt, her nipples now perk with cold air and delightful sensation.

When Mr. Dowling unbuttoned his pants and pushed Crowley’s underwear to the side she could not help but giggle, she thought of the domino effect of this one, the envy of the wife, his infidelity, perhaps hers in time, his frustration, wrath, pride… Crowley moaned as the other came inside of her.

Her glasses slid down and for a moment the two locked eyes, bright blue and reptile yellow, Crowley smiled as a sound escaped the man’s lips, then she placed her finger on his lips and hushed him.

.  
.  
.

Aziraphale, contrary to most angels, didn’t like judging others, but could not help his heartbreak as he saw Crowley coming back to the staff rooms, her state and smell were clear enough indication of her activities. He couldn’t help the frown on his face nor he could help turning away, disappearing in his personal room for a bit, maybe a book would help him.

Crowley watched him go and closed her eyes mournfully, regret had always been difficult for her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this chapter consider following me on twitter to get updates on the story and more @PernillaWrites ( https://twitter.com/PernillaWrites ).
> 
> Consider also leaving a comment, I always enjoy hearing feedback! :)
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
